The Foreigner Student
by Kawai-senpai
Summary: Lael is a new foreigner student that arrives at the Japan just to beat Ryoma Echizen but another things will happen
1. Chapter 1 The Foreigner Arrives

Chapter 1 - The Foreigner

Another year starting in Seishun Gakuen and everybody is already joining in your favorite clubs, but curiously arrives a new boy full of yourself with ipod on the ear that doesn't paying attention to anybody and joined on the tennis club.

Inui asks to Oishi:

Inui: Hey Oishi who's that new boy over there??

Oishi: Ohh....I heard that he's a foreigner that came all the way from Switzerland just to train tennis here.

Inui: Interesting....(And starts to make notes on the notebook)

Ryoma appears from nowhere

Ryoma: I bet that I'm better than he

Oishi: ECHIZEN....Do NOT appears from nowhere like that, you almost give me a heart attack O.o

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Eiji: Heyyyy Ochibi What's up?? Are you anxious to play against the foreigner???

Ryoma: Not so much I know that I'll win at the end u.u

Eiji: You're not even a little full of yourself right Ochibi?? :P

Ryoma: ...

And the foreigner starts to come toward them

????? : Hey are you Ryoma Echizen?

Ryoma: Who wants to know??

????? : I'm Lael Tink the best player in Europe

Inui: Very interesting (still making notes on the notebook)

Eiji: And here comes another Ochibi full of yourself.....u.u

Ryoma: Ehn.....

Fuji: Hey folks I'm seen that you already know my cousin ^^

Everybody: COUSINNN?????

And now what will happen?

Don't miss the next Chapter - And the pratice begins


	2. Chapter 2 The Practice Begins

Capitulo 2 - And the Practice Begins

Everybody: COUSINNN??

Fuji: Yeah this is my cousin that come to stay a year to play tennis

Lael: Oh...Hi Fuji

Oishi: Fuji You have never told us that you have a cousin that plays tennis

Fuji: Nobody ever asked me ^^

Lael: So.....Ryoma I heard that you're the best player around here

Ryoma: Possibly...

Lael: Well....I'm gonna to be a little disapointed if your level is equal or worse than Fuji's level

Eiji: WHAATTT????Do you play better than Fuji????? O.o

Inui: Fuji, is it true?

Fuji: Well...We can say that way ^^

Inui: This is very interesting...(writing notes)

Ryoma: Fuji-senpai what was yhe score of your last game against him?

Fuji: Oh...It was a long time ago....but I think that was.....6x1 for him ^^

Everybody: 6X1???????????????? O.O

Lael: Now I'm leaving...wait you on the practice Echizen

(After the class)

Eiji: Ochibi Aren't you sacared about playing against Tink-san?

Ryoma: Nahh...I think that will be fun win

Tezuka: Hey you two stop the conversation and run 50 laps around the courts

Ryoma e Eiji: RIGHT

Lael arrives 30 minutes late

Tezuka: Who are you??

Lael: I'm the foreigner from Switzerland Lael Tink

Tezuka: Ohh...Fuji's cousin?...

Lael: Yeah...

Tezuka: But...Is not because you're cousin of the prodigy that i will tolerate delays

Lael: ??

Tezuka: 500 laps around the courts

Lael: 500????????? O.O

Tezuka: Do you want more?

Lael: N-No 500 is good XD

Momo: I have never seen somebody run so many laps

Kawamura: Neither do I, but also I have never seen somebody arrive so late

Momo: True....

Tezuka: Kawamura and Momoshiro wanna join him??

Momo: N-N-No

Ryoma: Hey Kawamura-senpai here is your racket

Kawamura: WOAAAAA GREATTTTTTT I'M GONNA MAKE THAT LAPS FASTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tezuka: Then go....500 laps around the courts

Eiji: Ochibi you're mean O.o

Ryoma: Just when i want

And Lael e Kawamura passed the rest of the practice running while the others were playing tennis

(End of the practice)

Tezuka: Okay erveryone get around here

Everybody gets around the captain

Tezuka: Right, On the next practice will begin the ranking matches to see who will be the regulars undestand??

Everybody: YES CAPTAIN!!

Tezuka: Very well then everybody to your homes now rest for tomorrow

Eiji: Hey Oishi Am i going to be in a strong group Nyaaa???

Oishi: I don't know. This just the captain knows because he does the groups but one thing is sure that will happen, Fuji's cousin will be in a group

Eiji: Not in mine please.... Nyaaaa

Oishi: u.u

And now what're the groups?

Next chapter - The groups


	3. Chapter 3 The Groups

Chapter 3 - The Groups

Everybody on the tennis club spent the morning excited to know who they will play against in the ranking matches, and then when the bell rang everyone started to run to see the groups and they are:

Group 1

Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Kawamura Takashi  
Oishi Syuichirou  
Boy 1

Group 2

Ryoma Echizen  
Kaoru Kaidoh  
Boy 2  
Boy 3

Grupo 3

Momoshiro Takeshi  
Eiji Kikumaru  
Boy 4  
Boy 5

Grupo 4  
Fuji Syusuke  
Lael Tink  
Inui Sadaharu  
Boy 6

Eiji: Nyaaa I'm in a nice group

Fuji: It seems that I will have a game against my cousin and I will have my revenge

Lael: *thinking* (I'm not in Echizen's group ¬¬)

Inui: It will be a great oportunity to collect data

Kawamura: Oh man...I have to be just in a strong group?

Fuji: Taka-san your racket was on the ground

Kawamura: BURRRNNIIINNNGGGG THERE IS NO STRONG GROUP FOR ME I WILL DESTROY EVERYBODY WITH MY POWER BEAUTIFULLLLL

Kaidoh: Fshhhhh

Oishi: Sometimes I think that you like this u.u

Tezuka: Now here are the games

Group 1  
1 Match  
Tezuka Kunimitsu X Boy 1  
2 Match  
Kawamura Takashi X Oishi Syuichirou  
3 Match  
Kawamura Takashi X Tezuka Kunimitsu  
4 Match  
Oishi Syuichiro X Boy 1  
5 Match  
Kawamura Takashi X Boy 1  
6 Match  
Tezuka Kunimitsu X Oishi Syuichiro

Group 2  
1 Match  
Ryoma Echizen X Boy 3  
2 Match  
Kaoru Kaidoh X Boy 2  
3 Match  
Ryoma Echizen X Boy 2  
4 Match  
Kaoru Kaidoh X Boy 3  
5 Match  
Boy 2 X Boy 3  
6 Match  
Ryoma Echizen X Kaoru Kaidoh

Group 3  
1 Match  
Momoshiro Takeshi X Boy 4  
2 Match  
Eiji Kikumaru X Boy 5  
3 Match  
Momoshiro Takeshi X Eiji Kikumaru  
4 Match  
Boy 4 X Boy 5  
5 Match  
Eiji Kikumaru X Boy 4  
6 Match  
Momoshiro Takeshi X Boy 5

Group 4  
1 Match  
Inui Sadaharu X Fuji Syusuke  
2 Match  
Lael Tink X Boy 6  
3 Match  
Lael Tink X Inui Sadaharu  
4 Match  
Fuji Syusuke X Boy 6  
5 Match  
Inui Sadaharu X Boy 6  
6 Match  
Fuji Syusuke X Lael Tink

Lael: Hey....why my name is after my cousins name in our match?

Eiji: Because you are younger than he Ochibi 2, is it a good reason?

Lael: No ¬¬

Tezuka: Because it's gonna be like this

Lael: Glup....Right

Momo: Oh my....this kid is more troublesome than Echizen

Ryoma: What Momo-senpai??

Momo: Ehn....Nothing Echizen ¬¬

Tezuka: Okay Everyone lets start the matches group 1 - court 1, group 2 - court 2, group 3 - court 3 and group 4 - court 4

Everybody: OKAY

Next Chapter - The Matches Begin


	4. Chapter 4 The Matches Begin

Chapter 4 - The Matches Begin

GROUP 1

1 Match

Tezuka X Boy 1

15 minutos

Referee: Game and Set Tezuka Kunimitsu 6-0

Eiji was watching the match because his match was not started yet

Eiji: Just what I expected from the captain Nyahaaaaa =^.^=

2 Match

Kawamura X Oishi

Match very exciting with various break points.

Oishi with your spectacular moon voley beat Kawamura wih your Hadokyu after a hour and thirty minutes of game

Referee: O.o Game and Set Oishi Syuichiro 6x4

Oishi: Great Match Taka-san

Kawamura: OH YEAHHH BABY I USED ALL MY POWER AND ALMOST BEAT YOU BUT YOU WERE BETTER AND I WILL WORK HARD TO IMPROVE MY TENNIS SKILL BURNINGGGGG

3 Match

Tezuka X Kawamura

A match with a little work fot the captain but nothing spectaculat to talk about...

After 50 Minutes

Referee: Game and Set Tezuka Kunimitsu 6x2

Tezuka: Kawamura You're in perfect physical conditions but you still need to control your emotions on the court (remove the racket from Kawamura's hands)

Kawamura: Ok captain I will work very hard

4 Match

Oishi X Boy 1

25 minutes

Referee: Game and Set Oishi Syuichiro 6x0

5 Match

Kawamura X Boy 1

30 minutes

Referee: Game and Set Kawamura Takeshi 6x0

Kawamura: OH YEAAHHH BABY I WON GREATTTTTTT

6 Match

Tezuka X Oishi

Match very good to watch with a lot of rallys Tezuka using a lot of techniques and Oishi trying to return them but he in the finish lost.

Referee: Game and Set Tezuka Kunimitsu 6x3

GROUP 1

1-Tezuka Kunimitsu

2-Oishi Syuichiro

3-Kawamura Takeshi

4-Boy 1

OBS: First and second of each group will be in the regulars

GROUP 2

Nothing very exciting

Ryoma and Kaoru won your respectives matches

And in the final match Ryoma beats Kaidoh 6x3

GROUP 2

W L

1-Ryoma Echizen

2-Kaoru Kaidoh

3-Boy 3

4-Boy 2

GROUP 3

Also with no surprises

Momo and Eiji won your matches

And in the final game Eiji beats Momo 6x2

Momo: I'm dyeing after this match Kikumaru-senpai

Eiji: Ahhh Momo You're so weak I'm with all my stamina and all dry with no sweat Nyaaaa

GROUP 3

1-Eiji Kikumaru

2-Momoshiro Takeshi

3-Boy 4

4º-Boy 5

What will happen on the death group??

Next Chapter - Death Group


	5. Chapter 5 The Death Group

Chapter 6 - The Death Group

The hardest group was ready to begin and almost all the students were around the court 4 to watch the match, but the all the excitement was around the new boy

Finally Begins

Match 1

Inui x Fuji

Easy match to the prodigy, the Inuis data it wasn't enough to beat just one of Fujis triple counters (Tsubame Gaeshi)

Referee: Game and Set Fuji Syusuke 6x1

Lael: You still use your triple counters

Fuji: I do what i can ^^ *thinking* he doesn't know what is waiting for he

Lael: *Thinking* This way will be easier to beat he again

Match 2

Lael x Boy 6

20 minutes

Referee: O.O G-G-Game and Set Lael Tink 6x0

Boy 7: This foreigner is really good

Boy 8: Don't surprise me that he's fujis cousin

Match 3

Lael x Inui

Inui: I didn't get much data about you u.u

Lael: So you're a data player right?

Inui: Yes

Lael: *thinking* This will be interesting

Referee: Inui to Serve

Inui: Lets see what you're capable to do (High speed Serve)

Lael: A reasonable service (arrive near the ball with a incredible speed and make a return ace)

People: Did you saw that?? He returned Inui-senpai serve easily

And it was like this the rest of the game

Referee: Game Lael Tink 1x0

Lael: My turn to service (evil smile)

Referee: Lael To Serve

Lael did a service that the ball did a rasant (Like Tsubame Gaeshi but not equal)

People: :O

Inui: I will have to find a way to return this serve

Fuji: Just like the way I remember ^^

And it was like this until the end of the match, Lael alway confirming his service and Inui having a hard time to confirm his

Referee: Game and Set Lael Tink 6x3

Match 4

Fuji x Boy 6

16 Minutes

Referee: Game and Set Fuji Syusuke 6x0

Match 5

Inui x Boy 6

25 Minutes

Referee: Game and Set Inui Sadaharu 6x0

Match 6

Fuji x Lael

Everybody were already ended their matches and came to watch this match

Fuji: My revenge ^^

Lael: Just in dream you will win

Eiji: Heeyyyy Ochibi Who do you think that will win??

Ryoma: I don't know and I don't care....u.u (Leaves the place and goes to buy a grape juice)

Oishi: Hey you two stop talking it will start

And now How Will be the match??

Next Chapter - Lael x Fuji


	6. Chapter 6 Lael x Fuji

Chapter 6 - Lael x Fuji

Referee: Lets begin the match Lael to serve

Lael: Lets begin with a good serve (evil smile)

Fuji: That same service again? I thought that you were more creative ^^ (and return the service with a Tsubame Gaeshi)

Referee: Fuji Leads 0-15

Lael: Heyy I'm seeing that you have improved your skills since the last time that we have played

Fuji: Oh sure after seven years the player normally improves his skills

People: SEVEN YEARS?? FUJI PLAYED AGAINST HIM SEVEN YEARS AGO??

Fuji: Yep ^^ and since that match we have never played again ^^

Lael: And today I will increase my score to 2x0

And serve again but this time was a normal service, but without any spin and Fuji can't use your Tsubame Gaeshi, so then Fuji did a lob to see what happens, Lael did a Smash without any doubt and Fuji used another triple counter Higuma Otoshi

Lael: I knew about it I just did it to test you

Fuji: Okay ^^

Referee: Fuji Leads 0-30

Another service with no spin but this time Fuji return a ball in the right corner of the court

Lael: *Thinking* Show time

Then he hit a ball that seems to be an ordinary ball but when the ball passed above the net, it started to goes from side line to side line so quickly until kick exactly on the corner of the court

Fuji: Ops...this is new

Lael: I like to call this technique Adventure Travel (dark smile)

Fuji: I need to think a way to return this technique

Lael: Hey referee score my point...

Referee: Ahn?? Oh Sure 15-30

Lael serves one more time but now with spin

Fuji: Seems that he forgot...(use a Tsubame Gaeshi)

But before this Lael was already at the net to volley

Referee: 30-30

Fuji: *Thinking* Yeah...Seems that I will have to play seriously (open his blue eyes) Oh...The wind today is good

Lael serves again with spin e run toward the net, Fuji hits the ball and it goes up, goes down kick at the base line e it was returning to Fujis hand but Lael intercepts the ball and put it on the court

Lael: This is old....

Referee: 40-30

Lael serves another time with spin and run again toward the net Fuji hits another ball that goes up, and down kick at the base line, and Lael is preparing to intercept again but ops.....the ball went to the side wall

Lael: Ahn??

Fuji: Triple Counter Hakuryu

Lael: New Technique....Very interesting....

Referee: 40-40 Deuce

Lael serves again now without spin and Fuji does a Lob

Lael: *Thinking* I know exactly your weakest point at Higuma Otoshi HAAA

Fuji Return

Lael: WHAT??? O.O

Fuji: Triple Counter Kirin Otoshi

Referee: Adv Fuji

Lael Serves with spin and on your way to the net the ball returns and kicks right on his side

Lael: Again???? Are you trying to make fun of me??

Fuji: Triple Counter Houou Gaeshi

Referee: Game Fuji 1x0

Fuji: My turn to serve ^^

Referee: Fuji to serve

Fuji did a strange service that seems easy

Lael: A weak service like that?

And the ball disappears

Lael: WHAATTT???? THE BALL DISAPPEARED....O.O'

Fuji confirmed his service very easily

Referee: Fuji Leads 2x0

In Lael service he with difficulty confirmed the service

And after a lot of time and various techniques the match ends

Referee: Game and Set Fuji Syusuke 6x3

People: WOAAAA Great Senpais game!!! The prodigy is great!!!!!

Lael:......You.....improved.....a lot.....in these......past few years

Fuji: You too Lael ^^

But in the middle of the turmoil Lael saw that a girl was looking at him so concetraded, but when she realized that he was looking to her, she deviated his look....

Tezuka: Then this will be the Seigaku new regulars:

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Oishi Syuichiro

Ryoma Echizen

Kaoro Kaidoh

Eiji Kikumaru

Eiji: YAAAYYYYY

Tezuka: Momoshiro Takeshi

Fuji Syusuke

Lael Tink

But Lael didn't care if he was regular or no he kept thinking about that girl

And now who is the girl???

Next Chapter - The Mysterious Girl


	7. Chapter 7 the Mysterious Girl

Chapter 7 - The Mysterious Girl

And then Lael came back to home just thinking in the mysterious girl (He's at Fujis house)

Fuji: What happened Lael Why are you so thoughtfull? It isn't beacuse i won is it?

Lael: No, is just because i saw a girl that was looking at me after the game, and she was so thoughtfull looking at me

Fuji: Ohh...I saw her and I know who she is ^^

Lael: Please Fuji tell me who she is

Fuji: Nops :P

Lael: Please I thought that she was very pretty (And blushes)

Fuji: Ohh You are all red ^^ But no :P

Lael: For the God sake Fuji I beg you (blushes more) because i want to ask her to a date

Fuji: OHHHHH I do NOT believe it my cousin that never cares about anyone wants to have a date with a girl ^^ just because of this i will tell you. Her name is Tomoka Osakada, she is at Echizens class

Lael: Hmm..Tomorrow I will ask her out, Thank you Fuji

On the next day

Lael: Hey Tomoka-chan

Tomoka: How do you know my name?

Lael: Ahn...I have already heard someone call you before

Tomoka: Oh Right, And what do you want??

Lael: (Blushes) Well.....is because i saw you watching me on the court (Tomoka Blushes) and I want to know if....if.....you want to go out with me?

Tomoka: Of course i want :D , But i also wants to help some people ;D

Lael: Ahn??Help??

Tomoka: Yeah Can you take Fuji-kun and Ryoma-sama to our date??

Lael: WHATTTTT??? MY COUSIN IS NO PROBLEM BUT THAT LOSER??

Tomoka: Pleasee for me (and kiss him at the cheek)

Lael: (Blushes) Ehn...I will try

Tomoka: AHHHHH...THANK YOU TINK-SAN THE OTHER TWO PEOPLE WILL LOVE IT

When he arrives at home....

Fuji: And????

Lael: Good...but she wants me to take you and that Echizen

Fuji: I will go and I will talk with Echizen too

Lael: Thank you Fuji

Next day....

Fuji: Lael I convinced Ryoma now it's just tell me the day, hour and the place

Lael: Oh man i forgot to set it XD

A little later

Tomoka: Hi Tink-san

Lael: I forgot to set the hour, day and place XD

Tomoka: Yeah I know XD

Lael: Saturday 2 PM at the ice cream store okay??

Tomoka: IT'S GREATTTTT YAYYY

Lael: That's good and...i convinced my cousin and Echizen to go with me

Tomoka: YAYYYY THAT'S GREAT TOO SAKUNO-CHAN E AND MY ONEE-CHAN WILL BE SOOO HAAPPPYY ^^

Lael: Ok so...see you saturday (and kiss her)

(Both of them blushes)

Tomoka: See ya ;D


End file.
